


Sky High

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little soft at the end, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Jisung is horny, Kissing, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Jisung gets desperate on a plane.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194





	Sky High

Jisung’s leg was shaking. Ever since he woke up this morning, he’s been feeling like a horny teenager. Not only did he wake up in the middle of having a wet dream, he had the very pleasant sensation of Minho’s morning wood pressed into his ass. Unfortunately, today was the several hour flight that they had to take first thing in the morning. They had to rush to the airport, barely making it to their gate on time. 

Now that the plane had taken off, Jisung was reminded of his problem. Jisung looked over at Minho who was flipping through a book. It wasn’t a full flight so Jisung sat in the middle seat with no one in the aisle seat and Minho next to the window. 

Jisung fiddled with his fingers, unsure if he wanted to disturb his boyfriend or not. Jisung’s will crumbled when he watched Minho lick his lips and he felt his dick twitch in his pants. Jisung’s hand slowly crept over to rest on Minho’s thigh. He just glanced up, raising an eyebrow but quickly brushing it off as he went back to reading. 

Jisung waited a bit before slowly inching his hand up, closer and closer to Minho’s crotch. Minho didn’t even bother looking at Jisung, eyes glued to the page as he pretended to not notice what was going on. Jisung eventually reached his goal, palming Minho through his pants. Minho still didn’t react, but the slight flush of his cheeks gave him away. Jisung just continued to move his hand squeezing and rubbing the best he could. Before Jisung could get very far, Minho grabbed his hand.

“Go to the bathroom,” he growled quietly in Jisung’s ear, “I’ll be there in three minuites.” Jisung looked up with sparkling eyes and gulped before nodding and quickly undoing his seatbelt. Before he left, Jisung grabbed Minho’s face and gave him a quick but deep kiss. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, trying his best not to trip out of excitement. 

He opened the door and swiftly shut it behind him before looking around the bathroom. Thankfully it didn’t smell too bad but it was quite cramped. All he could do now was wait. Jisung reached his hand down to palm himself through his pants. He let out a soft whine as he was finally able to relieve some of his built up tension. He moved his hand desperately, wanting Minho to just hurry up and help him. After what seemed like hours but also seconds, the door opened. 

Minho quickly got in and shut the door, eyeing Jisung up and down. Jisung’s cheeks were red, lips bitten and eyes glossed over. Minho wasted no more time as he rushed to kiss Jisung, bringing his hips in to rub them together. Jisung gave a soft moan, giving Minho access to the inside of his mouth. He deepened the kiss but had to quickly pull back.

“I wish I could fuck you properly but we don’t have time,” Minho started to untie the jacket that Jisung had tied to is waist when they got on the plane. There wasn’t anywhere clean to place it so he just put it on, enjoying the feeling of wearing Jisung’s clothes. Minho reached back down and started to undo Jisung’s pants, finally able to pull him out and stroke him to full hardness.  
Jisung placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence the noises flowing out of his mouth. 

Minho dropped to his knees, way too turned on to complain about the dirty floor. Minho enveloped the head of Jisung’s cock with his mouth, licking around the slit. More muffled moans came from Jisung’s mouth. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back, completely in bliss. Minho inched his head forward, slowly taking in more of Jisung. He slowly built up a rhythm, going deeper and deeper with each movement. 

He eventually reached all the way down, reached his pelvis. Jisung gave out a gasp as he felt himself get fully enveloped. Minho swirled his tongue around the head of Jisung’s cock, humming as he felt his hips twitch. 

It wasn’t long until Jisung gasped out, “I’m gonna cum,” as he tried his best to keep his hips still. Minho picked up the pace until Jisung was cumming down his throat. He swallowed it all, licking his lips and smiling up at Jisung. He tried to catch his breath as he came down from his high. Minho tucked Jisung back into his pants, patting his dick when he was put nicely in. 

Minho got up to dust his knees off when Jisung dropped down. He shuffled forward and pressed his face into Minho’s crotch desperate to get him into his mouth. Minho just chuckled as he ruffled Jisung’s hair. 

“Can you fuck my face?” Jisung asked as he looked up with wide and innocent eyes. Minho felt his breath catch at the contrast of the innocence on his face and the filthy words coming out of his mouth.

“Of course I will, baby,” Minho cooed as he undid his pants and pulled himself out. He stroked himself a few times before guiding himself to Jisung’s face. Jisung obediently opened his mouth and let Minho shallowly thrust in. He thrusted harder each time, slowly getting deeper. Eventually Minho was roughly grabbing onto Jisung’s hair as he went harder. Thankfully, Jisung’s loud cries were being muffled.

Minho felt himself get closer as his hips stuttered. He growed, “I’m cumming,” right before he spilled his release into Jisung’s mouth. Minho pulled out of Jisung’s mouth, patting his hair. Jisung didn’t close his mouth, completely zoned out. A bit of Minho’s release dribbled out of his mouth before he snapped out of it. He quickly closed his mouth and swallowed before licking up any that had escaped his mouth. He gave a content smile as he was lifted to his feet with the help of Minho.

They washed up, trying to make themselves as presentable as possible. They left the bathroom a few minutes between each other, trying to seem as inconspicuous as possible. They still got some suspicious looks but made it back to their seats without any questioning. Jisung yawned as he sat down, laying his head on Minho’s shoulder. Now that he was finally satisfied, Jisung would finally be able to enjoy the rest of his flight. As Jisung started to fall asleep, Minho rested his hand on Jisung’s thigh. He leaned his head on Jisung’s as he closed his eyes as well, a smile gracing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! twt @squirrelsvngie


End file.
